Many metropolitan regions have installed metropolitan (metro) transport networks to provide high-bandwidth connectivity for local subscribers to a larger packet-based service network, such as the Internet. Each subscriber typically contracts with any of a number of Internet service provider (ISP) networks connected to the metro transport network, and each ISP network provides an anchor for communication sessions for the subscribers and manages network services for the subscribers such as authentication, accounting and billing.
The subscribers may utilize a wide variety of devices to connect to the ISP networks to access resources and services provided by the Internet. For example, subscribers typically utilize desktop computers, laptop computers, smart TVs, mobile smart phones and feature phones, tablet computers, and the like. The metro transport network typically provides layer two (L2) switching mechanisms for transporting packet-based data between the subscribers and their respective ISPs such that layer three (L3) communication sessions can be established for the subscribers at the ISPs for communicating with resources beyond the ISP, such as remote content data networks (CDNs) or the Internet.